Blood Red Moon
by Marik-gurl
Summary: Kara was a little orphan girl. She was found by a mysterious man called Sirus Wolf who holds a dark secret...
1. Default Chapter

Blood Red Moon  
By: Joy Kolowski  
  
Part 1  
  
Thunder roared and shook the ground. Sirus was in the middle of a walk through his woods when it began to pour out of nowhere. "Damnit", Sirus sneered, "Of all times for it to rain: the moon was big and bright, and the air was crisp and clean." Sirus then heard a small squeak of fright after the thunder sounded once more. He looked down and saw a small balled up figure in the shadow of a tall oak tree. He kneeled down, thinking it was a cat, and placed a hand onto the top of the balled up form. The figure jumped at once and pressed itself against the tree. Sirus stood back for a moment as a lightning flashed and revealed the face of a young girl. Even though it was only a quick moment, he could tell there was fear in her eyes. He adjusted his eyes more to the shadowed area as rain dripped down his raven black hair. Sirus then kneeled down again, and leveled his eyes with the little girl's. He then placed a hand onto her shoulder with a sentimental smile. "Hello there", Sirus said as the girl scrunched up at his touch," My name's Sirus... What are you doing in my woods little girl?" "I-I was j-just w-walking...?" The little girl said biting her lip. Sirus now noticed the girl's dress was all torn and caked with mud from the rain. "What's your name little girl?" Sirus ask taking in another look at the girl. The girl had deep-red hair and blue-green eyes. She also looked about five years old and as if she hasn't had anything to eat in at least a week.  
  
"My n-name is K-Kara, s-sir", the girl stuttered. Sirus could feel the little girl, now known as Kara, shiver from the coldness of the rain under his hand. Taking a big leap, and guess, Sirus asked," Are you an orphan Kara?" Kara nodded and asked in return," H-How did you know sir?" "My name's Sirus, Sirus Wolf. So please, call me Sirus, Kara" Sirus said with another sentimental smile "and it was just a guess. I thought you might be because of your clothes and the fact that you're in my cold, private woods instead of inside a nice home near a fire." Sirus then stood up and let out a hand for Kara to take," I guess the right thing to do will be to take you home and give you something to eat." Kara, with great hesitation, took Sirus' hand and moved forward a little out of the oak's shadow. The rain was beginning to light up, but it still rolled over Sirus' hair, making it go into his eyes (which he hated). Sirus, with his free hand, wiped the hair that was in his eyes back over his head and began to walk down a mudded path. Sirus loved his hair, it was short and slickly cut, but it grew to be an annoyance in the rain. Kara, after a couple of minutes, began to make out a figure of a big house. After they got closer she could see that the house was old, and mainly run- down. Two pillars in the front was missing, there was a broken bulb hanging on the porch, the door was half way off it's hinges, and the windows, that she could see, were all nailed shut. Kara stopped holding onto Sirus' hand, and clanged to his whole arm. Sirus patted Kara on the head with his free hand and walked to the steps to the house. The steps creaked under his weight as they walked up and to the door. Sirus pulled Kara inside and flicked a light switch on that was near the half-opened entrance door. Kara noticed she was in a large living area. The inside of the house, Kara noted to herself, was nothing like the outside. There was beautiful maroon wallpaper, the windows all had patterned drapes, there was forest green carpeting, and the doors on the inside were perfectly fine and made of mahogany wood. Sirus let go of her hand and began to walk across the room and past two maroon velvety chairs. He motioned for Kara to follow, and she did immediately. Sirus walked into a room and flicked on the light. Kara could now tell that it was a kitchen. The kitchen had sea-blue tiles and marble countertops. Sirus must be rich, Kara thought to herself, he owns stuff I've only seen in Hollywood movies! Sirus moved to the fridge, looked over his shoulder at Kara, who was standing in the doorway. He made sure to cover up the fridge with his body so she couldn't see what was inside. "What do little girls like to eat? Oh yeah," Sirus sprung up from the fridge with peanut butter, a jar of jelly, and a small jug of Sunny Delight in his hands. He then, while still hiding the contents from the fridge, closed the door and set the condiments onto the counter. "Every kid likes peanut butter and jelly! And of course you'll need something to drink." Sirus then opened a cabinet and pulled out some bread and a glass. He was closing the cabinet when Kara came fully into the kitchen and curiously looked at the fridge. But after Sirus had her sandwich made, all curiosity left as she felt her hunger seep through. Sirus held out the sandwich to Kara. She took it with a "thank you" and a big grin. Kara ate the sandwich as politely as she could while being hungrier then she had ever been before. She then asked after a couple of bites, "Why do you have all your windows nailed shut Sirus?" "I... I have an allergic reaction from the sun", Sirus replied as he pulled out some cheetos and an apple. Sirus made another sandwich and he set the rest of the food onto the large wooden table near-by and sat down with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he made for himself. The chairs were so big Kara had to be pulled up by Sirus to sit in one of them. Sirus just smiled to himself as he bit into his sandwich and watched Kara eat the foot he set out for her. Then a thought stuck Sirus. What if he adopted this orphan? He never had a kid before, and all his cats, dogs, and even snakes died within ten years of having them. Yeah, Sirus thought to himself after finishing his sandwich, I'll adopt Kara and... she'll die within a brief moment in time. Sirus sighed, placed his elbow on the table, and sadly placed his head onto his palm. Kara finished her food and drink and felt like she couldn't eat another bite if she wanted to. She then noticed Sirus' saddened expression, leaned over and asked," Are you ok Sirus?" Sirus began to smile again as he patted Kara with his free and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine... I was just thinking... I'm not asking for a child, I'm asking for a friend... would you like to live with me? I'll give you food, a place to sleep, and anything else you'll need... but I don't want to be a father... is that ok?" Kara's face lit up with happiness," Yes! I would love to live with you. You're so nice, and you made good sandwiches!" Kara swung her arms around Sirus' neck and gave him a gentle hug, "I'll be your friend till the day I die! I don't care if you don't want to be my dad! Thank you so much Sirus!" Sirus petted the back of Kara's head and smiled more sweetly. I want to be your father, Sirus thought sadly to himself, but I'd lose you down the road of my life somewhere, and I can't lose a daughter, but I can lose a friend. Kara's words then broke his train of thought. "Sirus? C-Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired", Kara then stopped the hug, stood in her chair and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. "Of course, of course" Sirus said standing up. Kara let out her arms to signal for Sirus to carry her. Sirus had no problem with this, picked her up, and carried her back into the living area. He then walked up to another door, nudged it open with his foot, and walked in. He turned on the light switch with his shoulder and Kara could now see a four-posted bed with mid-night blue drapes, pillows, and blankets. She didn't have time to see the rest of the room because the sleepiness took over and she fell asleep in Sirus' arms. Sirus took a small breath, so he wouldn't wake her, and walked over to the bed. He moved Kara over to hold her with one arm as he moved some of the blankets back and placed her on the bed. Sirus then tucked her in, walked to the light switch, took one last look at Kara, and then he flicked it off. He closed the door as quietly as he could and walked over to the sofa on the left side of the living area. Sirus took off the blanket that was hanging on the back of the sofa, covered himself and fell asleep, forgetting about the light that was still on in the living area.  
  
Kara woke up early in the morning due to a quench of thirst in her throat. She uncovered herself from the blankets and noticed it was the bed she saw earlier when Sirus brought her in. She smiled at his kindness and tried to get out of the bed. She fell to the floor and noticed the bed was up high. She stood up and saw that the mattress was only an inch or two shorted then she was. Kara saw a digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It read 9:56 a.m. She shrugged and walked to the door. She then quietly creaked the door open. Kara noticed the living area still had it's light on. She saw Sirus sound asleep on the sofa with his mouth half way open and his hair all messed up around him. Kara then noticed that Sirus' skin was extremely pale. She didn't pay much mind to it and snuck across the living area and to the kitchen door and thought to herself, "Why is he sleeping still, it's almost 10 a.m." She flicked on the light and walked over to the cabinet. Kara already knew she was too short to reach it so she scanned the kitchen area and noticed a stool near the entrance. She grabbed the stool and pushed it over to the counter when the cabinet was. Kara climbed the stool, got a glass out of the cabinet, and got back down. She walked back over to the fridge and opened it an inch then she stopped when a strange fume came out. It smelled like blood! With a big gulp, Kara pulled to fridge slowly open to reveal two full rows of packaged blood and a full gallon of blood with a label that read "Young Blood." She screamed and tried to run to the other side of the room, but in doing so she bumped into the fridge door and made the gallon of blood and a lot of packages fall out and spill all over the floor. Kara could feel the blood run over her feet and she screamed again.  
  
Sirus heard a scream and sprung up from the sofa. Right when he stood up he could smell the sweet, cold blood coming from the kitchen. "Oh no" was all Sirus could say when he ran into the kitchen and saw Kara on the floor curled up with fear. He ran over to her and noticed all the spilled blood. With a sigh of relief he noticed none of it was from Kara. Sirus then kneeled down and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Are you ok Kara?" Sirus asked as if nothing was really wrong. Kara just gasped, straightened, and scooted back into the corner of the kitchen. "T-That's why you're pale and your windows are nailed shut! You're a vampire!" Kara then began to cry as she hugged her knees and hid her face. Sirus couldn't think of a way to explain everything, and so he wouldn't scare her, he didn't move "Yes, I am a vampire." The bluntness in his voice shocked himself and he tried to go with a more soothing voice," I'm sorry you had to find out so quickly... I'll just have to make you forget, and make you happy." Before Kara could move, she found her eyes looking into Sirus'. They glowed an eerie silvery- green as she felt her mind go fuzzy. Only a few moments after, Kara fell unconscious. Sirus picked her up and took her into the living area. He placed her on the couch with a disappointed sigh," It hasn't even been a day and I had to erase her memory." He sighed again, "Oh well, I'll move... I'll make sure she won't remember this place. She'll never know again that I'm... a vampire." 


	2. Blood Red Moon part 2

Blood Red Moon  
By: Joy Kolowski  
  
Part 2  
  
Fourteen years later...  
  
Sirus moved to another house he owned on the other side of his private woods.  
The house was much nicer then his other one. It had dark brown wooding, black metal panels around the windows, the light on the porch actually lit, and the steps didn't creak under his weight.  
It was 10:00 p.m. and Sirus was just coming home from a meeting. Kara, now a stunning 19-year-old, red-haired beauty, was sitting on the porch waiting for him.  
When Kara saw Sirus in sight, she sprung up and ran out into the front yard, which had a black metal fence.  
She ran up to Sirus and threw her arms around his neck," I missed you so much Sirus!"  
"I was only gone for an hour Kara", Sirus chuckled," After all these years you still act like a little child when I come home."  
Shortly after Sirus moved Kara and himself out of the old house, Sirus took up a job in movie making. He helped produce and star in over twenty movies.  
He could bend almost any schedule to his liking, and most of the business happened at night anyway.  
And thanks to his new career, Sirus had an excuse for why he never aged. He would tell Kara that it's all the fancy make-up and healthy dieting that it takes to make and star in movies.  
"Well sorry if I act a little childish, but for some reason when you leave, it's like a part of me is leaving as well. It's like you're not going to come back one day", Kara said as Sirus returned the hug while petting her on the head like he always did.  
"I won't leave you, I take care of you", Sirus then broke from the hug and wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders," And I promise you, I'll always watch over you, ok?"  
Kara only nodded as they walked into the house.  
The living area had forest green wallpaper with leaves imprinted into it, the carpet was a soft mid-night blue, and the drapes, which blocked out the sun quite well, were velvet red.  
Kara got use to having the shutters nailed shut because of Sirus' condition, but she didn't like the idea that the only room she wasn't allowed in, in the whole house was Sirus'. What was he hiding in there?  
Kara then plopped herself onto one of the armchairs with a sigh.  
"Is something wrong?" Sirus asked sitting in a chair not far away.  
"Kind of", Kara said crossing her legs in the large armchair," I was thinking about the day you took me in.... But never mind that, I was also thinking, and hoping, you'll actually tell me what's in your room?"  
Sirus saw the great curiosity in Kara's eyes, and he knew she could be quite persistent," No."  
Kara sighed and blew up her bangs," I just want to know why I'm not allowed in there, that's all. Is there something "bad" in your room." "Kind of..." Sirus wondered what she was truly talking about as she continued. Kara's lips curled into a cattish grin, "Is there books I shouldn't know about?" "Yes", Sirus said with a raised eyebrow. I know she can't really be talking about my room; she hasn't been in it, Sirus thought to himself, but if that's the case, what is she talking about? Kara continued the confusing questions," Is there "people" in your room at night while I'm sleeping?" "Yes." "Yes?" "Yes..." Sirus couldn't say anything else; he was still clueless to their true discussion. Kara then, out of nowhere, threw a pillow at Sirus' head," So you're really a pervert!" Sirus tossed the pillow aside and saw Kara's scrunched up expression. "I've been living with you for fourteen years and I never knew you snuck girls into your room and had a little "fiesta" while I was asleep. F.Y.I. I'm not a little girl anymore, you can just tell me something like: "Oh I'm just going to the club, be back a little later" or "Hey, Kara, this is my friend Mimi, we're going up to my room, so please don't interrupt." Sirus looked shocked. Kara thought he snuck women into his room! He didn't! He found sexual acts boring after five hundred years of living. "I do not!" Sirus combated. "You just said you have people in your room at night while I'm sleeping!" "But that doesn't mean I'm doing anything!" Kara just sighed and asked calmly," Then what are you doing with them?" "N-Nothing", he saw Kara raise an eyebrow and stand from her chair. "Well, it's none of my concern now is it... it's not like I'm going to be living here much longer. Heck I'm nineteen and I have to get training... I can't rely on my caretaker forever. I guess I'll just take a shower and go to bed. Night Sirus."  
Sirus watched Kara walk into her room near the end of the hallway next to the kitchen.  
After hearing the door shut behind her, Sirus heavily sighed and slumped in his chair," That's right, she can't rely on me forever, she'll be out of my life soon... But I don't want her to go."  
Sirus straightened in his chair.  
"But that's what I wanted, for her to grow up, for me to lose contact with her, and for me and her to forget each other! So me, nor her, would have our hearts broken... or at least mine." Sirus sighed to himself again as he heard the shower begin to run in Kara's room.  
With his strong cense of smell, Sirus could smell the fragrance of Kara's shampoo. It's roses and lavender. She's been using it for eleven years now. The scent filled the house every time she took a shower, and Sirus could image running is hands over the warm flesh of her hips and nipping at her neck till his fangs sank...  
"No! I can't think of anything like that. She's going away in a month or two after she finds a college to attend, I can't have an affair with her." Sirus sadly looked to the ground," all she sees me as anyway is a caretaker, nothing more."  
Sirus decided to just have a before-bed-time snack then go to bed.  
He sulked to his room, which was the only room upstairs. He let his arm slide on the rail as he went up the stairs.  
Sirus didn't notice the door to his room, due to him being lost in thought, and bumped into it.  
He rubbed his nose while scowling to himself as he turned the knob and went in. He then turned, closed the door, and then he walked over to his four-posted bed, sat on the edge of it, and kicked open a crate at the foot of the bed to reveal a cooler.  
Sirus then bended over and opened the cooler. Inside the cooler were two bags of packaged blood.  
"Damn I hate these packaged bags! Blood's better when it's warm and fresh from the neck of a beautiful woman." Sirus complained as he took one of the bags out, extended his teeth, and sunk them into the bag.  
I guess I'll have to go out and get some more, Sirus thought to himself as he finished the first bag and went onto the second and final.  
After sucking the second bag dry, and tossing both of the empty packages into the cooler, Sirus stood up and walked to the window.  
"Kara won't even notice I'm gone if I use the window. I'll just sneak to the blood bank, sneak my way in, and take another week or so worth of blood." Sirus then jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. He then stood up and made his way to his black sports car so he'd get to the blood bank in half the time.  
  
Kara was just getting out of the shower when she saw out her window Sirus pulling out of the driveway. She pulled her dark blue robe from behind her door around her body and tied the sash together. "This is a golden opportunity for me to see his room and to see what's in it!" Kara then ran to her door, down the hall, through the living area, and up Sirus' stairs. Very hesitantly, Kara placed her hand onto the doorknob as if it was poisoned, but it was locked. Luckily, Sirus had taught Kara how to pick locks. I bet you wish you didn't teach me that now do you, Kara thought to herself as she remembered a bobby pin in her bath robe. She got to work immediately on the door's lock, and in no time the door was open. Kara tiptoed into Sirus' room as if he was sleeping in it, then she felt the wall for a light switch. To her great relief, Kara found one right next to the door. When the light drowned out the darkness, Kara could see that Sirus had a four-posted bed, with mid-night blue pillows, blankets, and drapes that were tied back. She noticed a crate at the end of the bed and was about to walk over and open it when a small book on top of Sirus' nightstand caught her eye. Kara stepped over to the nightstand, sat on the edge of the bed, and picked up the book. It had a weird title: Year 1998. "Dude, this sounds like a good read", Kara commented with much sarcasm. But even in all the sarcasm, Kara opened the book to where there was a bookmark and began to read.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Today was a very eventful day. I got up, make coffee, had some good old red elixir, then I went for a walk. I stumbled across a little girl named Kara." Kara's eyes slightly widened as she continued to read. "I took her in and made her some things to eat and drink. After she was done I asked her if she'd want me to take care of her from now on, and she said yes. I was so happy, but she woke up in the middle of the night and stumbled across my secret, I can't believe she found out I'm a..."  
  
The rest of the writing was smudged and Kara couldn't make out what it said. She didn't recall any of that from their first meeting; actually Kara didn't remember anything from the night they met except that he found her in his private woods. She just shrugged it off and set the book back on the nightstand. Kara then stood up and walked over to Sirus' closet. She swung it open and right away Kara saw over thirty small boxes set all across the floor of the closet. The boxes were labeled "1-16" and "128-144." Kara just conjured up that they were more books that Sirus wrote down in and looked at the rest of the contents of the closet. Nothing special, there were only some expensive clothes, some normal clothes, and all kinds of shoes pilled on the top of the boxes. "Dang, he has more shoes then I do!" Kara said closing the door and walking to the crate on the floor. Kara got onto her knees in front of the crate and was about to open it when she thought to herself: Something bad could be in here... come to think about it, Sirus is kind of strange when it comes to living. He doesn't let me come into his room, all the windows in the house is nailed shut, he dislikes garlic dishes I try and make him and he's always so pale! Is he a...!? With a silent gulp Kara forced herself to think: Is he a vampire? Kara just closed her eyes and opened the crate. She peaked an eye open and saw a cooler. Kara reached a hand in and snapped the cooler open to see that there were two empty packages inside. She picked one of them up and read on the label: AB-. Kara dropped the bad with a gasp when the lights went out. She didn't notice a storm had started when she was snooping through Sirus' room. The rain pitter-pattered on the windowpane as she stood in the still darkness. Kara could hear her own heartbeat as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark room. What would happen to her if Sirus caught her now that she knew his secret... that Sirus was a vampire?  
  
"At least I got enough blood to last a week or so, but they had to be out of my favorite: AB-!" Sirus sighed as he pulled into the driveway as silently as he could. He turned off the engine and stepped into the cold, hard rain. Sirus walked over to the trunk and took out a black backpack where the blood was stored for the trip. He looked up to the house after closing the trunk and noticed that all the lights were out. "I guess the electricity went out due to the storm. Oh well, I'll just get into bed, I bet Kara's already asleep" Sirus then walked to where he was under his window and jumped up to it with ease.  
  
Kara heard a sound on the window, which sounded like a bird bumped into it. Hesitantly, Kara turned slowly and saw the figure of a man. She screamed and fell to the floor after tripping over a rug she didn't notice earlier. The man opened the window slowly and crept in. Kara then sprung to her feet in defense and grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a shoe she knocked out of the closet. She picked it up and threw it at the man and made a run for it. She heard the man groan in pain when the shoe hit the floor, but Kara was already to the door and halfway down the stairs. Kara then heard something upstairs hit the floor, but she didn't bother to turn back to see what it was. She then, out of pure bad luck, tripped on the last step and fell to the floor, making a lamp on a stand fall off and shatter. The whole house was still drenched in darkness when Kara heard foot steps come down the stairs. She was too scared to move or speak, all Kara could do was curl up on the floor. She could hear the footsteps get to the final step and a familiar voice rang out," Kara? What were you doing in my room, and why did you throw a shoe at me?" Kara, with wide eyes, slowly turned her body and looked up to the outline of the man she knew as Sirus. "S-Sirus... all this time... all these years, and you never told me that you were a vampire?" Kara began to scoot back until she hit the back of one of the armchairs. Sirus' mouth gaped open," How did you find out?... You were snooping in my room weren't you?!" Kara pressed her arm to her chest in shock at the tone in Sirus' voice," Y- You're going to eat me now, aren't you?" Sirus was about to reply, but then he noticed Kara's robe was hanging off her shoulders revealing half of her luscious chest. Then he looked farther down and saw her legs on either side of her waist, they were looking silky smooth and her wet hair hanging over her chest and shoulders only added to the excitement. Sirus then kneeled down in front of Kara, pressed his hand onto the armchair, right above Kara's left shoulder. Before she could respond, Sirus leaned in and gave Kara a full mouth kiss. Sirus just pressed his body against Kara's and to the floor. Kara could feel her robe slip farther past her shoulders as Sirus did his work with his hands. In a little bit of a shock at the sudden show of affection, Kara pulled away from the kiss, but only to have Sirus speak first. "Kara I love you!" Sirus' words shot through Kara's heart and made it melt. She couldn't believe what she heard. "I've loved you for a long time now", Sirus continued," but I've been afraid to show it cause I thought you only saw me as a caretaker... you still do, don't you?" Kara slightly shock her head "no" but she saw the disbelief in Sirus' expression. To try and prove it to him, Kara pounced at Sirus, knocking him back down to the ground, but this time with her on top. She noticed now that Sirus had a buttoned up wife-beater shirt and the buttons were half way done. The gaped open part of his shirt revealed a tight chest. Wanting to see more, Kara undid the rest of the buttons to show a six-pack right above the belt to his pants. Kara pushed the sides of Sirus' shirt to side and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Sirus' hands set to work again as they found the sash to Kara's robes. His hands immediately untied the sash and let her robe fly open. Kara still wasn't wearing anything underneath, so Sirus got a large glimpse as her body. Kara noticed Sirus broke the kiss only to stare at her with widened eyes, but she ended that by hooking the kiss back up, but more passionately this time, and with tongue. Kara, much like Sirus, set to work. She began to unbuckle Sirus' pants and slip them down when Sirus caught her arms, broke the kiss and stared deeply into Kara's eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Sirus asked as Kara looked more anxious to go. Kara just nodded as calmly as she could when she slid Sirus' pants the rest of the way down. Kara just laid on top of Sirus and stared into his eyes for a few moment before asking," Sirus?" "Hmmm?" Sirus replied with a groan. "Can you change me?" "What?!" "I want to stay with you forever. Believe it or not I've loved you for a long time now too. But I thought you only saw me as something to take care of and to have secrets from." Kara sighed as she trailed her eyes to the side," But now that I know you're a vampire and that you had good reasons for keeping everything a secret. So please, I beg you, change me, I don't care if you grow bored of me, just let me stay with you..." Before Kara could answer, Sirus kissed her and murmured," I'll change you, I want to be with you forever! But you may regret it within a thousand years." "Doubt that" Kara replied with a sly grin through the kiss. Kara and Sirus then had their first night together, alone.  
  
Kara woke up the next morning feeling a slight pain in the spot where Sirus had bit and sent some of his vampire venom in to change her. She just ignored it as she felt the strong and pleasuring body of Sirus underneath her own. Kara rested her head farther up Sirus' chest as he slowly woke up. "Good morning sleepy head", Kara said with her usual cheerful tone. "Morning, love", Sirus replied kissing Kara on the cheek," does your neck hurt?" "Nope." "Are you sure?" "Yep." "Do you think you'll regret me changing you?" "Not in a thousand years." 


End file.
